The present disclosure relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
A fixing device is known that is disposed on a conveyance path of a sheet. The fixing device includes a fixing section for toner image fixing. The fixing section includes a heating roller and a pressure roller. The fixing section allows a transfer sheet to enter a nip part formed between the heating roller and the pressure roller and fixes a toner image to the transfer sheet.